This study was designed to compare the pyridostigmine pharmacokinetics and the extent and duration of erythrocyte acetylcholinesterase inhibition in healthy male subjects after a single dose of pyridostigmine bromide syrup and pyridostigmine bromide in an osmotic-delivery module formulation.